The Rosary
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de MysticFantasy. Résumé : En l'hommage à la journée des cendres. Voici comment Jack reçoit son rosaire.


Titre : **The Rosary**

Auteur : **MysticFantasy**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Jack était debout sur un marche pied pour regarder son front dans le miroir. La croix de cendre avait été tracé sur lui, une heure avant, par un prêtre.

Evelyn Mercer l'avait emmené à l'église car c'était le Mercredi des Cendres. Elle lui avait expliqué que c'était le début du carême et que la marque signifiait notre repentance face au seigneur.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que ça voulait dire mais ça avait fait plaisir à Evelyn de le voir là et de le voir recevoir la croix sur son front. Il aimait lui faire plaisir.

« Salut demi portion. » A dit Bobby en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il avait une croix sur le front comme Jack. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'enlever. Il doit s'effacer tout seul. »

Jack hocha la tête, sans dire un mot. Il était avec les Mercer depuis six mois, et il n'était pas en confiance avec les fils d'Evelyn. Surtout Bobby car il était le plus vieux, le plus grand et le plus fort.

« Gamin, quand vas-tu nous dire quelque chose ? » Demanda Bobby en s'agenouillant à côté de Jack qui détourna la tête pour s'éloigner de lui. « Tu es ici depuis six mois. Tu ne penses pas qu'on aimerait discuter avec toi de temps en temps ? »

Jack ne répondit pas.

« D'accord. » Dit Bobby dans un soupir en se relevant pour quitter la salle de bain.

Jack se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de ne jamais parler aux fils d'Evelyn, mais il avait appris que tout le monde n'était pas aussi gentil qu'Evelyn.

Bobby, Jerry et Angel semblaient vraiment sympa mais c'était principalement à cause d'hommes plus âgés que Jack n'arrivait plus à faire confiance. Même si ces trois là n'avaient jamais levé la main sur lui, Jack n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils ne s'en prendraient jamais à lui.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre où il s'assit sur le lit en silence.

« Jackie ? »

Jack leva la tête quand il entendit son nom et il vit Evelyn entrer dans la pièce.

« Jackie, Bobby m'a dit que tu ne lui parlais toujours pas. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le jeune enfant baissa la tête de honte. Il n'aimait pas faire du mal à Evelyn. Elle était si gentille avec lui, mais il n'était pas capable de faire face à ses peurs.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mon cœur. Mais laisse leur une chance ? »

« Je voudrais… » Répondit Jack tout bas. « Mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Tu sais qu'ils ne te feront jamais rien. Ici, c'est une chose dont tu peux être certain. »

Jack fut un peu surpris quand Evelyn lui prit la main et qu'elle y plaça un chapelet bleu clair.

« Si tu le portes, il te protègera à chaque instant. Tu feras de meilleurs rêves et tu parviendras à faire confiance aux garçons. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Jack le regard plein de curiosité et d'espoir.

« Oui, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas ? Les garçons sont en bas. »

Jack sembla hésiter mais il plaça le rosaire autour de son cou puis le cacha sous son t-shirt. Evelyn lui sourit et ils descendirent ensemble. Jack resta encrer dans la pièce où Bobby, Jerry et Angel regardaient un film.

Il sentit Evelyn lui faire une légère tape sur l'épaule, alors il s'avança nerveusement.

« Hey, Jackie, tu veux regarder avec nous ? » Demanda Jerry quand il remarqua que Jack entrait dans la pièce.

Jack sentit le rosaire sur sa poitrine puis une étrange source de courage le parcourir. Il acquiesça.

« Viens t'asseoir avec moi. » Dit Bobby en tapant la place à côté de lui.

Jack s'avança et grimpa dans le fauteuil. Il croisa les bras sur son estomac et il sentit le plastic sous son t-shirt. Il passa un doigt par-dessus, puis une fois encore avant d'enfin oser parler.

« C'est quoi comme film ? »

Il sentit le regard des fils adoptifs d'Evelyn se retourner sur lui. Ils se contentèrent de sourire puis de se concentrer à nouveau sur le film.

« C'est un classique Jackie. » Dit Bobby. « Tu vas aimer. »

Evelyn sourit, elle avait tout entendu depuis la cuisine. Elle avait toujours su que quelque chose ferait parler Jack et qu'il leur accorderait sa confiance. »

**OOO**

**FIN**


End file.
